


Party Games

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Awkward Crush, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Epic Friendship, First Crush, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Party, Party Games, Romantic Friendship, Teen Crush, Truth or Dare, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Richie convinces Eds to play truth or dare.Oneshot/drabble





	Party Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinyarmedtrex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/gifts).



Could you play truth or dare with only two people? Probably not. But Eddie should've known better to play truth or dare at all when he was with Richie. It wasn't a smart thing to do. And yet here he was. 

"Okay, Eds, truth or dare?" Richie said with a huge grin. 

Eddie sighed. "Uh...truth." That had to be harmless enough. 

But Richie's grin just got bigger. "Do you want to kiss me?"

"...dare."

"I  _dare_ you to kiss me." 

It seemed he just wasn't getting out of this. Until... 

"...never have I ever--"

"That's not the game, Eds!"

Richie pouted. Eddie hated to admit it, but it was sort of cute. 


End file.
